Alice au pays des friandises
by evey88
Summary: Alice atterrit par hasard dans la chocolaterie Wonka. Cross Over entre les deux films de Tim Burton


Alice au pays des friandises

Lorsque le chapelier vit Alice, il l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Alice! Quelle bonne surprise!Assieds toi et viens prendre le thé, je t'en prie!

Alice s'assit et détailla les autres invités. Il y avait la souris, les jumeaux, le chien et surtout la reine blanche, qui lui adressa un doux sourire. Elle était toujours aussi belle et une aura de douceur et de bonté émanait d'elle. Lorsqu'on la voyait, on ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme.

-Bonjour Alice. Je suis heureuse de te revoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Alice lui rendit son sourire.

-Moi aussi, majesté.

Le chapelier, tournoyant, virevoltant, s'approcha d'Alice.

-Depuis la défaite de la reine rouge, je guigendélire comme jamais! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne m'arrête de guigendélirer! Je guigendélire, nous guigendélirons, ils guigendélirent...

Alice rit doucement. Le chapelier était toujours aussi fou. Il s'arrêta net et observa Alice de ses yeux verts.

-Ma chère Alice, veux tu du thé de Trucberlingote et des biscuits au miel de Siprachose?

-Avec plaisir, chapelier.

-Il suffisait de demander! Dit-il avec un gracieux sourire. Tiens, et bon appétit!

Il servit une tasse de thé et des biscuits à Alice. Alors qu'elle mangeait, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la regarda fixement. Alice rougit.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, chapelier? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas changé, Alice. Tu es toujours aussi ravissante. Ravissante comme un chapeau cloche ou une aile de cochon frit.

-Merci, dit Alice en riant. Vous non plus, vous n'avez pas changé, chapelier.

Son regard vert était toujours aussi fou et ses cheveux roux frisottaient sous son chapeau. Alice devait être folle elle aussi mais elle l'aimait.

-Oui, tu es folle, dit le chapelier comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu es aussi toquée qu'une truite sèche!

Alice rit.

-Vous me manquerez, à mon réveil, dit-elle. Je n'ai encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous dans le monde réel!

Le sourire du chapelier s'évanouit. Il la considéra silencieusement, le visage grave.

-Tu crois que je ne suis pas réel? Dit-il à voix basse.

-Je l'ignore, dit Alice. J'aimerais tant que vous le soyez.

-Alice? Chuchota-t-il.

-Oui?

-Tu as une coccinelle sur la bouche.

Alice porta la main à ses lèvres. Elle ne sentit rien.

-J'ai envie de l'embrasser, murmura-t-il.

Alice sourit.

-Allez y, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Alice?Alice? Réveille toi! Dit la voix de Margaret.

Alice émergea lentement du sommeil. Sa soeur l'avait réveillée au moment le plus agréable de son rêve. Elle cligna des yeux et regarda son réveil.

-Margaret, il n'est que dix heures! Gémit-elle. Tu aurais pu me laisser dormir encore un peu.

-Pas question! Dit Margaret, surexcitée. Tu as promis de m'accompagner faire les courses et tu as rendez vous avec Hamish cet après midi!

-Génial, maugréa Alice.

Margaret fronça les sourcils et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, petite soeur! Hamish est un garçon très fréquentable!

Alice soupira. Hamish était pour ainsi dire son petit-ami. Si on voulait. Leurs parents se connaissaient car son défunt père et celui d'Hamish étaient associés. Ils étaient à la tête d'une grande entreprise de commerce avec l'étranger. Le jeune Hamish, vivement encouragé par la mère et la soeur d'Alice, invitait souvent la jeune fille à sortir. Il n'était pas très beau, avec son air renfrogné et ses cheveux oranges dressés sur la tête, désagréable et ennuyeux. Mais Alice n'avait rencontré aucun garçon à son goût alors elle le laissait la fréquenter.

Alice s'étira et se leva. Elle prit son petit déjeuner, des brioches au sirop, puis alla dans la salle de bains. Là, elle vit un magnifique papillon bleu posé sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il lui rappelait Absolem, une chenille qu'elle avait rencontré en rêve. Elle ôta sa chemise de nuit et se glissa dans la baignoire. L'eau était froide, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle régla le bouton de la douche sur l'eau chaude et se lava. Ensuite, elle sortit de la douche, enfila un peignoir bleu et brossa ses longues boucles blondes. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Tout le monde la trouvait jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux marrons pétillant de malice. Elle enfila une de ses plus jolies robes, une courte robe bleue transparente doublée. Le bleu était sa couleur préférée.

-Tu es parfaite! S'exclama Margaret. Allez, on y va!

Elles se rendirent d'abord dans les magasins de vêtements. Margaret avait besoin d'une nouvelle toilette pour sortir. Comme de coutume, elle essaya des dizaines de tenues avant de trouver son bonheur et Alice attendait patiemment. Elle se décida finalement pour une robe rose en soie doublée qui mettait en valeur ses cheveux blonds vénitiens.

Ensuite, elles allèrent au supermarché. Alice s'acheta trois tablettes de délice Wonka guimauve caramel.

Sa soeur grimaça.

-C'est hyper calorique! Dit-elle.

Alice haussa les épaules.

-Je m'en fiche, dit-elle.

Margaret soupira.

-C'est vrai que tu as de la chance. Tu es tellement mince, tu manges plein de sucreries et tu ne grossis pas. Je t'envie!

Alice déballa une tablette. Il n'y avait pas de ticket d'or mais elle s'en serait doutée. Elle mordit dans le chocolat et savoura le mélange de chocolat au lait, de guimauve et de caramel. C'était extraordinaire. Elle avait l'impression d'être au paradis.

En rentrant chez elle, elle alluma la télévision. Il y avait un reportage sur la chocolaterie Wonka. Alice s'installa devant le poste en savourant sa tablette. Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant.

-Il s'est avéré que l'organisation de la fameuse visite de la chocolaterie Wonka avait un but précis. Désigner l'héritier de la chocolaterie. C'est le jeune et charmant Charlie Bucket, dont voici l'interview.

Un petit garçon brun au teint pâle et aux yeux bleus apparut à l'écran.

-Comme il est mignon! S'émerveilla Margaret.

-Quel âge as tu, Charlie? Demanda le journaliste.

-Huit ans, répondit l'enfant en souriant, découvrant deux grandes dents blanches en avant.

-Tu aimes le chocolat?

-Bien sûr!

-Quelle est ta friandise Wonka préférée?

-Le délice Wonka guimauve caramel.

-Comme moi! Dit Alice en souriant.

-Que penses tu de Willy Wonka?

-C'est quelqu'un de formidable! C'est un génie et il est très gentil!

-Comment est sa chocolaterie?

-C'est un endroit extraordinaire! Il y a un magnifique jardin en sucre et une cascade de chocolat!

-Je donnerais tout pour visiter cette chocolaterie, dit Alice.

Margaret soupira.

-C'est malheureusement impossible, ma petite Alice, dit-elle.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

-Papa disait que rien n'était impossible. Il s'amusait à admettre cinq choses impossibles par jour.

-Papa était un peu fou! Dit Margaret.

Alice sourit.

-Oui et c'est pour cela qu'on l'adorait!

Elles rirent à l'unisson. L'interview terminée, Alice éteignit la télé et se leva.

-Je vais aller voir Papa. Tu viens avec moi?

Margaret secoua la tête.

- Non, je vais aider maman à préparer le repas. Tu reviendras pour manger?

-Oui, acquiesça Alice. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. À tout à l'heure!

-À tout à l'heure, petite soeur!

Le cimetière se trouvait tout près de chez elles. Etrangement, Alice appréciait cet endroit, bien qu'il soit lugubre. Il était entouré d'un certain mystère. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle se rendit à la tombe de son père et arrosa les fleurs bleues et blanches qui s'y trouvaient. C'était elle qui les avait choisies.

-Bonjour, papa, dit-elle. Demain, c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais dix-neuf ans. C'est fou comme le temps est passé vite. Tu me manques toujours autant.

Un chat se frotta contre elle en ronronnant et monta sur la tombe. Il la regarda en souriant. Alice cligna des yeux. Comment un chat pouvait-il sourire? Alors qu'elle tendait la main pour le caresser, il prit la fuite.

Alice s'agenouilla devant la tombe. Soudain, elle aperçut un lapin blanc. Il portait un pourpoint et des lunettes. Alice se pinça mais elle ne rêvait pas. Il tenait une montre. Alice s'approcha. Le lapin fit de même et ajusta ses lunettes.

-Ca alors! S'exclama-t-il. Serais tu...

-Mais tu parles! S'exclama Alice, ahurie.

-Evidemment, petite sotte! Présente toi et illico!

Alice se pencha vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Alice, dit-elle.

Le lapin se mit à sautiller sur place, surexcité.

-C'est bien toi! J'en étais sûr! Tu es vivante! Tu es LA Alice, LA vraie! Tu as vaincu la reine rouge!

Alice fronça les sourcils, intriguée.

-Ca, c'est dans mes rêves. Pas dans le monde réel.

Le lapin l'observa avec étonnement.

-Mais le Pays des Merveilles est réel. Tu avais fini par t'en apercevoir.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, dit Alice, déconcertée.

Le lapin resta un moment silencieux. Il semblait réfléchir.

-C'était il y a très longtemps. Au dix neuvième siècle, dans ton monde.

-Au dix neuvième siècle? Mais je n'étais pas née! S'exclama Alice, de plus en plus stupéfaite.

-Oh que si! Tu es morte et tu as ressuscité! Affirma le lapin en hochant la tête.

Alice écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire que je me suis réincarnée?

Le lapin consulta sa montre.

-Je suis en retard! S'exclama-t-il, affolé, avant de s'enfuir en courant!

-Attends! Cria Alice mais il avait déjà disparu.

Elle rentra chez elle, bouleversée. Voilà qu'elle rêvait éveillée, à présent. Devrait-elle consulter un médecin? Mauvaise idée. Elle se retrouverait internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Les psychiatres qui l'avaient suivie depuis la mort de son père l'avaient toujours trouvée très amusante et débordante d'imagination mais si elle leur parlait du lapin du cimetière, ils seraient très inquiets, Alice en était sûre.

-Alice, où as tu encore été traîner? Lui demanda sa mère, irritée.

-J'étais au cimetière, répondit Alice.

Une lueur de tristesse parut dans les yeux de sa mère, comme toujours lorsqu'elle pensait à son mari défunt. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se remarier. Elle examina sa fille en pinçant les lèvres.

-Tes chaussures sont maculées de boue et tes beaux cheveux sont tous décoiffés! Dit-elle, contrariée. Tu n'as pas intérêt à te présenter ainsi devant Hamish!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, maman. Je vais changer de chaussures et me passer un coup de peigne.

-Plus tard, dit sa mère. Pour l'instant, viens manger.

Alice obéit. Margaret était déjà assise.

-J'ai fait une rencontre étrange, au cimetière, annonça Alice en se servant de la salade.

-Ah oui? Qui as tu vu? Demanda sa mère.

-Un chat et un lapin blanc.

Margaret laissa échapper un petit rire. Inutile de préciser que le chat souriait et que le lapin blanc parlait. Cela aurait inquiété inutilement sa mère.

Après le déjeuner, Alice se recoiffa et changea de chaussures. Lorsqu'enfin prête, elle descendit attendre Hamish, Margaret fit la moue.

-Tu ne te maquilles pas? Je peux te prêter un peu de rouge à lèvres, proposa-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête.

-Non merci. Je préfère rester naturelle.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise près de la fenêtre et lut un livre en attendant Hamish. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans la lecture, un bruit familier de voiture qui se garait lui fit relever la tête. À regret, elle referma son livre. Elle observa la décapotable qui venait de s'arrêter devant leur jardin. Elle détestait cette voiture prétentieuse. On frappa à la porte. Alice alla ouvrir. Hamish se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'un costume blanc hideux. Ses cheveux roux étaient dressés sur sa tête et son menton fuyant.

-Bonjour, Hamish, dit-elle.

-Bonjour, Alice. Venez.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils se fréquentaient et Hamish la vouvoyait toujours. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Elle ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise avec lui pour le tutoyer.

Alors qu'il lui ouvrait la portière de la voiture, Alice l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Non merci, dit-elle. Je préfère marcher.

Hamish grimaça.

-Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend? Demanda-t-il.

-Il fait un temps magnifique et j'ai envie de prendre un peu l'air.

Hamish hésita.

-Bon, d'accord, céda-t-il à contrecoeur. Pour cette fois.

Ils se mirent en route. Alice admira les arbres en fleur.

-Que faisiez vous, avant que j'arrive? Lui demanda Hamish.

-Pourquoi tenez vous à le savoir? Répliqua Alice.

-Je suis curieux, c'est tout.

-Je lisais.

Hamish fit la grimace.

-Je ne sais pas comment vous faites. Je déteste les livres. Je les trouve ennuyeux et ils me donnent la migraine.

Alice était tentée de lui répondre qu'elle préférait la compagnie des livres à la sienne mais se retint.

-Vous ai-je parlé de mes problèmes digestifs?

Alice eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, un million de fois, dit-elle avec lassitude.

-Hé bien, ils ont empiré depuis cette nuit.

-Je compatis, soupira Alice.

-Le docteur m'a dit de rester assis. Je suis bien gentil, d'accepter de marcher avec vous.

Alice faillit lui dire que s'il n'était pas content, il n'avait qu'à rester chez lui.

-C'est très aimable à vous, dit-elle à la place.

Ils poursuivirent leur marche, Alice n'écoutant Hamish que d'une oreille pérorer sur ses problèmes digestifs. Soudain, elle vit un minuscule homme à la peau chocolat qui l'observait.

-Hamish, vous avez vu ça? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Qu'il y a-t-il? Dit-il, visiblement contrarié d'avoir été interrompu.

-Un tout petit homme, là!

Hamish ne prit même pas la peine de regarder.

-Voyons, vous délirez, dit-il d'un air méprisant.

Le tout petit bonhomme partit en courant. Alice le poursuivit, ignorant les protestations d'Hamish.

-Hé, attends! Cria-t-elle. Mais le petit bonhomme continua sa course. Elle le suivit, hors d'haleine, bousculant les gens sur son passage. Il finit par s'arrêter et Alice se cogna violemment contre un mur invisible. Cela déclencha le rire du petit bonhomme. Elle le fusilla du regard. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle s'aperçut alors que le mur invisible était une paroi vitrée. Il y avait en fait quatre parois vitrées qui formaient un rectangle. On aurait dit une sorte d'ascenseur en verre. Curieuse, Alice entra à l'intérieur. Le petit bonhomme appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur décolla comme une fusée. Alice trébucha et se retrouva projetée contre la paroi opposée de l'ascenseur.

-Quel est ton nom? Demanda-t-elle au petit bonhomme lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé l'équilibre.

-Bllutt! Fit-il avec sa langue pour toute réponse.

-Bllutt? Répéta Alice.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête en souriant.

Alice se pinça, en vain. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle admira la vue qu'offrait l'altitude. Les rangées de maisons étaient toutes uniformes. L'ascenseur vola au dessus de la chocolaterie Wonka. Alice regarda au dessous d'elle, le coeur battant. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la chocolaterie d'aussi près. C'était impressionnant. Tout à coup, l'ascenseur s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, éblouie. Des feux d'artifices éclataient. L'ascenseur atterrit finalement. Alice sortit et regarda autour d'elle, émerveillée. Elle se trouvait dans un jardin ravissant, dont l'herbe avait une odeur de menthe poivrée. Elle en arracha un brin et le mit dans sa bouche, il fondit comme du sucre sous sa langue.

Une rivière de chocolat surplombait le jardin. Alice se souvint des mots du petit Charlie Bucket. Il avait mentionné une cascade dans son interview. Elle s'approcha de la rivière et y plongea un doigt, qu'elle lécha. Le liquide chocolaté était succulent. Ensuite, elle se promena dans le jardin, cueillit une pomme caramélisée dans un arbre et la croqua. Le mélange fruité de sucre et de caramel était exquis.

Elle alla ensuite goûter à des boules de glaces oranges solides accrochées à un oranger. Elles étaient parfumées à la fleur d'oranger. Puis elle goûta à des fraises en sucre semblables à des fraises Tagada. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut un magnifique rosier. Les fleurs qu'il contenait étaient rose pâle, rose foncé, blanches, violettes et même bleues. Alice en cueillit une, en prenant soin de ne pas se piquer avec les épines et grignota la tige. Elle avait un goût de chocolat à la menthe. Ensuite, elle détacha un à un les pétales et les fit fondre sous sa langue. Ils avaient un goût à la fois sucré et fleuri, extrêmement délicat.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de déguster sa rose, elle voulut explorer le reste du jardin mais ses paupières devinrent lourdes. Le temps était venu pour une petite sieste. Elle s'allongea et s'endormit.

À nouveau, Alice était assise avec le chapelier.

-Je n'ai plus de thé, ma chère Alice. Veux tu un peu de chocolat chaud à la mousse de nuage?

Alice sourit à son ami.

-Avec plaisir, chapelier!

Le chapelier lui versa une tasse de chocolat recouverte d'une mousse blanche et légère comme un nuage. Elle en but une gorgée.

-C'est bon? S'enquit le chapelier.

Alice hocha la tête.

-Délicieux!

Le chapelier lui adressa un large sourire édenté.

-Chapelier, reprit-elle, j'ai découvert un endroit extraordinaire!

Le chapelier haussa les sourcils.

-Plus extraordinaire que le Pays des Merveilles? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Alice. C'est un jardin tout en sucre. Même l'herbe est sucrée.

-Appétissant! Fit le chapelier en se léchant les babines.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Alice. Il y a une rivière en chocolat.

Le chapelier écarquilla les yeux.

-Cho-co-lat, articula-t-il distinctement.

-Aimez vous le chocolat, chapelier?

Les yeux verts du chapelier brillèrent.

-Si j'aime le chocolat? Si j'aime le chocolat? J'adore le chocolat chocolaté! Ca commence comme chapeau!

Tandis qu'il parlait, ses cheveux roux frisés se raidissaient, raccourcissaient et prenaient une teinte marron. Marron chocolat.

-Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle! Réveillez vous! Dit une voix enfantine.

Alice ouvrit difficilement les yeux et vit un visage d'enfant l'observer avec des yeux bleus inquiets. Elle connaissait ce visage, pour l'avoir vu à la télévision.

-Charlie Bucket, articula-t-elle.

Le petit garçon sourit.

-C'est bien moi, dit-il. Vous avez mangé des roses de la belle au bois dormant?

-Ces roses là? Dit Alice en désignant le massif de roses à côté duquel elle était allongée. C'est un joli nom.

-On les appelle ainsi car elles plongent celui qui les mange dans un profond sommeil, expliqua Charlie.

-Je comprends mieux, dit Alice en se levant.

-Que faites vous ici, mademoiselle? S'enquit-t-il.

-C'est difficile à expliquer, dit Alice. Je me promenais, quand j'ai rencontré un petit homme à la peau chocolatée...

-Un Ompa Loompa, dit Charlie. Que faisait-il dehors?

-Un Ompa Loompa, répéta Alice. D'accord. Je l'ai suivi et il m'a emmené dans un grand ascenseur en verre qui a décollé et a atterri ici.

-Je vois, dit Charlie. Comment tu t'appelles?

-Alice.

Charlie sourit.

-Viens avec moi, Alice.

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena à une petite maison au toit de chaume aux planches en bois marron qu'Alice n'avait pas vue en arrivant.

-Comme c'est mignon! S'exclama Alice. C'est ici que tu habites?

-Oui, acquiesça Charlie en poussant la porte. Papa, Maman, lança-t-il, on a une invitée!

Alice entra à la suite de Charlie et une jolie femme aux boucles brunes se tourna vers elle. Elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

-Bonjour, jeune fille! C'est rare que nous ayons de la visite!

-Bonjour madame, dit poliment Alice.

-Oh, assieds toi, je t'en prie! Dit-elle en tirant une chaise près de la grande table en bois.

Alice s'assit et vit en face de la table un lit où étaient couchés deux couples de personnes âgées.

-Je te présente Grand Pa Joe, Grand Pa Georges, Grand Ma Joséphine et Grand ma Georgina, dit Charlie.

Alice leur adressa un sourire.

-Enchantée, dit-elle.

-Comme elle est ravissante! S'émerveilla grand ma Georgina.

-Un joli brin de fille, dit grand pa Georges.

-Merci, dit Alice, flattée.

La maman de Charlie consulta l'horloge.

-Il est l'heure de dîner et monsieur Wonka n'est toujours pas là! Tant pis, c'est prêt, on va commencer sans lui. À table! Dit-elle.

Elle disposa des assiettes et des couverts sur la table. Les grands parents se levèrent et s'assirent, ainsi que Charlie, qui se mit à côté d'Alice. Celle ci avait le coeur qui battait très fort. Elle allait peut-être rencontrer le fameux Willy Wonka. Même si pour le moment, il était absent.

La maman de Charlie leur servit du poulet rôti et des pommes cuites caramélisées. Alice mangea avec appétit.

-Comment trouves tu mon poulet, jeune fille? S'enquit la maman de Charlie.

-Délicieux! Assura Alice.

-Et mes pommes?

-Succulentes!

Alice leva le pouce en signe d'approbation. Madame Bucket parut ravie. On frappa à la porte.

-Oh! Ce doit être monsieur Wonka, dit madame Bucket en se levant pour aller ouvrir.

Un homme entra dans la pièce. Alice l'observa. Il était grand et mince. Il portait une élégante redingote en velours pourpre, un élégant chapeau et avait des cheveux couleur chocolat qui contrastaient agréablement avec son teint diaphane. Il avait des yeux violets vifs et des lèvres rouge cerise.

-Bonjour, monsieur Wonka, dit madame Bucket.

-Bonjour, tout le monde! Dit-il d'une voix séduisante et chaleureuse. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand il aperçut Alice.

-Oh, vous avez une invitée! Qui est cette ravissante créature? Demanda-t-il en la dévisageant avec une telle insistance qu'elle s'empourpra.

-C'est Alice! Dit Charlie.

Willy Wonka adressa un sourire éclatant à Alice.

-Alice comme Malice ou Réglisse! Dit-il. C'est ta cousine, Charlie?

-Non, elle est arrivée ici par hasard.

Le visage de Willy Wonka s'assombrit brutalement.

-Alors c'est sûrement une espionne, dit-il durement.

-Mais pas du tout! S'empressa de répondre Alice.

Willy se pencha vers elle, le regard menaçant.

-Peux tu le prouver? Rétorqua-t-il.

-Ecoutez, je suis arrivée ici par hasard.

-Par hasard? C'est impossible!

-Rien n'est impossible! Se défendit Alice.

Cela provoqua le sourire de Willy Wonka.

-Bien dit! Tu me plairais, si tu n'étais pas une maudite espionne.

-Je ne suis pas une espionne! S'impatienta Alice. Ecoutez moi!

Elle lui raconta comment elle avait rencontré un Ompa Loompa, comment elle s'était retrouvée dans l'ascenseur volant en verre et comment elle avait atterri dans sa chocolaterie. Willy Wonka la dévisagea d'un oeil suspicieux. Il lui rappelait terriblement quelqu'un mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver qui.

-C'est bizarre, dit-il enfin. Un Ompa Loompa n'avait rien à faire en dehors de ma chocolaterie. En plus, mes petits ne supportent pas le froid.

-C'est peut-être bizarre mais c'est vrai! Et croyez moi, des choses bizarres, j'en vois beaucoup!

Le sourire de Willy resurgit.

-Alors on est deux, ma jolie, dit-il.

Il resta un moment silencieux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

-Comment prouver que tu n'es pas une espionne? Je sais! Je vais créer le bonbon de la vérité, pour savoir si tu mens ou non!

-Le bonbon de la vérité? Mais vous êtes un génie! S'exclama Alice, admirative.

-Je le sais, dit Willy avec assurance. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la recette. En attendant, tu vas rester ici.

-Vous allez me retenir prisonnière? S'inquiéta Alice.

Willy secoua la tête.

-Bien sûr que non, ma douce enfant! Tu es mon invitée. Seulement, tu n'auras pas le droit de sortir d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé la recette!

-Ce qui revient au même, maugréa Alice.

Willy fronça les sourcils.

-Pas du tout! Tu devrais être contente, de pouvoir passer du temps dans ma merveilleuse chocolaterie.

-Bien sûr que oui! Dit Alice. Mais ma famille va s'inquiéter!

-Tant pis! Rétorqua Willy d'un air buté.

Il ressemblait à un petit garçon gâté.

-Es tu d'accord pour dormir avec Charlie? Nous mettrons un lit dans sa chambre, dit madame Bucket.

-D'accord, soupira Alice, vaincue.

Après manger, Alice et Charlie se brossèrent les dents, madame Bucket prêta une chemise de nuit à Alice et ils montèrent se coucher. La chambre de Charlie se trouvait juste sous le toit et ils étaient obligés de se baisser pour ne pas se cogner.

-Voilà, dit madame Bucket en lui installant un matelas, un oreiller et une couverture. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler.

-Merci, dit Alice. Vous êtes très gentils de m'accueillir.

Madame Bucket leur souhaita bonne nuit, embrassa Charlie et descendit.

-Willy Wonka est complètement fou de me retenir prisonnière! S'exclama Alice.

-Il est un peu fou, oui, admit Charlie. C'est parce qu'il est resté seul très longtemps. Maintenant qu'on est là, il va mieux.

-Il a trouvé une famille, dit Alice.

-Exactement, dit Charlie en souriant. Bonne nuit Alice!

-Bonne nuit Charlie!

Alice mit du temps à s'endormir. D'une part, elle avait dormi une bonne partie de l'après midi à cause des roses de la Belle au bois dormant. D'autre part, elle s'inquiétait pour sa mère et Margaret. Quand Hamish était revenu sans elle, elles avaient dû la chercher partout. En vain. Elle finit néanmoins par s'endormir petit à petit.

La reine rouge pointait un doigt accusateur sur elle.

-L'heure de la vengeance est venue, Alice! À cause de toi et de ma maudite soeur, j'ai perdu la couronne! Vous allez tous me le payer, surtout le chapelier!

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, sa tête rétrécissait, ses cheveux roux se libéraient et prenaient une teinte brune. À la fin, elle prenait l'apparence d'une petite fille.

-Alice! Psst! Alice! Chuchota la voix de Willy Wonka.

Alice ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le visage de Willy Wonka tout près d'elle.

-Oh, désolé, dit-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Alice se redressa et regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est Charlie? Demanda-t-elle. Elle descendit mais la maison était vide. Willy Wonka descendit à son tour.

-La famille Bucket est partie en vacances, expliqua-t-il. Ils me laissent tout seul! Heureusement, tu es là!

Alice n'était pas rassurée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec ce personnage complètement toqué.

-Allez, habille toi vite! S'exclama Willy Wonka. Je vais t'emmener avec moi!

Alice remonta, brossa ses boucles et s'habilla. Quand elle descendit, Willy Wonka était en train de remettre son chapeau.

-Vous avez un joli chapeau, le complimenta-t-elle.

Willy Wonka esquissa un sourire fier.

-J'adore les chapeaux, dit-il. Cela commence comme chocolat!

À ce moment là, Alice sut à qui Willy Wonka lui faisait penser. Au chapelier de ses rêves.

-Allons y! S'exclama-t-il en prenant Alice par la main et en l'entraînant hors de la maison.

Ils s'arrêtèrent près de la rivière, qui coulait dans une grotte et claqua des doigts. Un bateau rose rempli de Ompa Loompas qui ramaient sortit de la grotte.

Willy Wonka fit un geste en direction du bateau.

-Prenez place, très chère! Dit-il à Alice.

Celle ci monta dans le bateau et s'assit, suivie de Willy Wonka. Celui ci trempa une louche dans la rivière chocolatée et la tendit à Alice.

-Tiens, dit-il. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim!

Alice savoura le liquide chaud et chocolaté.

-C'est délicieux! Dit-elle.

-N'est ce pas? Dit Willy Wonka. C'est grâce à la cascade. Elle fouette le chocolat et le rend mousseux. Aucune autre chocolaterie au monde ne possède de cascade.

-Je veux bien le croire, dit Alice.

Soudain, les Ompas Loompas se mirent à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui leur arrive? Demanda Alice.

-Ce sont les fèves de cacao, qui leur font cet effet. Le chocolat rend heureux, le savais tu?

-Oui, dit Alice en souriant.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, dit Willy Wonka. Il rend...amoureux.

Sur ces mots, il approcha doucement son visage de celui d'Alice. Il fut interrompus par le bateau qui s'engouffrait dans la grotte.

-Accroche toi! Cria Willy Wonka à l'adresse d'Alice.

Le bateau descendit brutalement, les ballottant dans tous les sens. Alice s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Willy Wonka. Puis le bateau ralentit et s'arrêta. Willy Wonka descendit et prit la main d'Alice pour l'aider à descendre.

-Viens, dit-il. Je vais te montrer mon laboratoire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce à l'éclairage bleu, pleine de gadgets et de machines en tout genres. Des bruits étranges se faisaient entendre. Alice regarda autour d'elle, impressionnée. Il y avait une grande machine complexe qui distribuait des chewings gums.

-N'y touche pas, dit-il. Il n'est pas encore au point et la dernière personne qui y a goûté s'est transformée en myrtille géante.

-Vous êtes sérieux? Dit Alice.

-Je suis toujours sérieux, Répondit Willy Wonka. J'ai aussi inventé un bonbon qui fait pousser les cheveux, dit-il en désignant un Ompa Loompa qui ressemblait au cousin It de la famille Adams.

Alice sourit.

-Dans un rêve, j'ai mangé un gâteau qui faisait grandir et bu une boisson qui faisait rétrécir, révéla-t-elle.

Willy Wonka haussa les sourcils.

-C'est très intéressant! J'aimerais bien en fabriquer! Je me demande où je pourrais trouver les ingrédients.

-Au pays des Merveilles, dit Alice.

-Au pays des Merveilles? J'ai beaucoup voyagé mais je ne connais pas ce pays, dit Willy.

-C'est normal, il n'existe que dans mes rêves, dit Alice. Enfin...peut-être pas. Un lapin blanc m'a dit le contraire.

-Alors ce pays doit exister, dit Willy Wonka. Allons y!

Il prit la main d'Alice et l'entraîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il se cogna à la paroi vitrée et tomba par terre.

-Monsieur Wonka, est ce que ça va? S'enquit Alice en l'aidant à se relever.

-Oui, grogna Willy en frottant son front endolori. Cela m'arrive à chaque fois.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

-Voyons, dit Willy en regardant les boutons de l'ascenseur. Le pays des Merveilles, le pays des Merveilles. Ah! Voilà!

Il appuya sur un bouton et l'ascenseur partit comme une fusée. Alice s'accrocha à lui. Ils quittèrent la chocolaterie et volèrent par dessus la ville. Ils restèrent un long moment à voler, Alice blottie dans les bras de Willy Wonka pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle trouvait ses bras chauds et rassurants.

Au bout d'un moment, ils atterrirent dans une forêt. Alice sortit, suivie de Willy Wonka et regarda autour d'elle.

-Je reconnais cette forêt! S'exclama-t-elle. Nous sommes bien au pays des merveilles! C'est incroyable!

-Alice! S'exclama une petite voix.

Alice baissa la tête et reconnut la souris blanche.

-Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vue! Bonjour, Chapelier! On vous croyait disparu! Dit-elle à l'adresse de Willy Wonka.

Alice regarda Willy Wonka avec étonnement. Celui ci fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas chapelier, dit-il.

La souris s'approcha de lui.

-Mais si! S'exclama-t-elle. Vous êtes le chapelier, j'en suis sûre! Seul le chapelier peut porter un tel chapeau!

-C'est vrai que vous lui ressemblez, dit Alice.

-Mais qui est le chapelier? S'impatienta Willy Wonka.

-Vous avez perdu la mémoire! Dit la souris. Allez voir la reine blanche, elle va arranger ça!

Alice se tourna vers Willy Wonka.

-La reine blanche est une chimiste, dit-elle. Elle vous donnera sûrement de très bons conseils et même des ingrédients pour vos friandises.

-Alors allons y, dit Willy Wonka; Petite souris, conduis nous à la reine blanche!

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent devant un magnifique palais blanc. La reine blanche, accompagnée de dames toutes vêtues de blanc, courut à leur rencontre.

-Alice, Chapelier! Comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, se réjouit-elle.

-Mais je ne suis pas chapelier! Dit Willy Wonka.

La reine lui sourit.

-Vous avez tout oublié, dit-elle. Je vais arranger ça. Venez avec moi.

Ils se rendirent dans son laboratoire et observèrent la reine travailler.

C'est alors que la souris les interrompit.

-Reine blanche, dit-elle, haletante, la reine rouge est de retour!

La reine blanche s'arrêta net.

Je l'avais pourtant bannie, dit-elle. Venez.

Alice, Willy et la reine sortirent du palais. Ils se retrouvèrent face à trois êtres étranges. Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns bouclés et au regard hargneux,un garçon immense, mince et plat comme une feuille de papier et une fille toute bleue extraordinairement souple qui se déplaçait en faisant d'étonnantes contorsions.

-Veruca, Mike et Violet! S'exclama Willy Wonka.

Veruca pointa sur lui un index accusateur.

-Je suis venue me venger de ce que vous m'avez fait, monsieur Wonka. Mes parents me traitaient comme une reine et depuis que j'ai atterri parmi les ordures de votre chocolaterie, ils sont beaucoup plus sévères avec moi! C'est à cause de vous!

-Iracebeth, souffla la reine blanche.

Veruca fronça les sourcils.

-Iracebeth? Je m'appelle Veruca!

-Tu es la petite Veruca dans le monde réel et tu es la reine rouge dans le pays des Merveilles, expliqua la reine.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Demanda Alice.

-Tout le monde a un alter ego dans le pays des Merveilles, expliqua la reine blanche d'une voix douce.

À ce moment là, la tête de la fillette enfla et ses cheveux prirent une teinte rouge vif. Elle était devenue la reine rouge.

-Qu'on leur coupe la tête! Cria-t-elle.

Mike et Violet s'avancèrent vers eux, menaçants.

La reine blanche s'avança vers eux, une fiole à la main.

-Tenez, dit-elle. Buvez ceci. Cela vous rendra votre apparence normale.

Mike et Violet, surpris, s'arrêtèrent et burent chacun leur tour. Ils reprirent l'apparence d'enfants normaux.

-Merci mille fois! Dirent-ils en se précipitant vers la reine blanche.

La reine rouge trépignait.

-Faites ce que je vous ai dit! Attaquez les! Brailla-t-elle.

Mike et Violet se retournèrent.

-Va t'en, dit Violet.

-Tu n'es qu'une petite peste insupportable.

-Gardes, appela la reine.

Des cartes blanches apparurent et emmenèrent la reine qui se débattaient en hurlant.

La reine blanche s'essuya le front.

-Je croyais que nous étions définitivement débarrassés d'elle, soupira-t-elle. Venez, chapelier, je vais vous rendre la mémoire.

Ils la suivirent dans le laboratoire. La reine prit une fiole qu'elle fit boire à Willy Wonka. Il se produit alors un phénomène surprenant. Ses cheveux prirent une couleur orange, se mirent à friser et ses yeux devinrent verts.

-Non d'une bobine de chenille! Je me souviens! S'exclama-t-il. Je suis le chocolatier Willy Wonka dans le monde réel et le chapelier fou au pays des Merveilles!

Alice se jeta à son cou.

-Vous m'avez manqué, Chapelier! S'exclama-t-elle.

Le chapelier lui adressa un sourire édenté.

-Toi aussi, ma petite Alice, dit-il.

La reine les regarda en souriant, puis s'approcha d'eux, un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu dans les mains.

-Tenez, Chapelier, dit-elle. L'ingrédient pour fabriquer le bonbon de la vérité.

-Merci mais je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il. Je fais confiance à Alice.

Comme vous voulez, dit la reine.

Les cheveux du chapelier raccourcirent, se raidirent, prirent une teinte chocolat et ses yeux redevinrent violets. Il était redevenu Willy Wonka.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer, dit-il.

Il claqua des doigts et l'ascenseur apparut auprès d'eux.

-Revenez vite nous voir, dit la reine.

-C'est promis, dit Alice.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et il décolla.

-Je te ramène chez toi? Proposa Willy Wonka.

-S'il vous plaît, dit Alice, rassurée à l'idée de pouvoir retrouver sa mère et sa soeur.

-Tu pourras revenir me voir à la chocolaterie? Demanda Willy.

-Avec plaisir! Dit Alice. Je reviendrai même tous les jours, si vous le voulez bien.

Le visage de Willy Wonka s'éclaira.

-Merveilleux! Dit-il.

Il resta un long moment à contempler Alice en silence. Celle ci s'empourpra.

-Alice? Dit-il finalement.

-Oui?

-Il y a une coccinelle sur ta bouche. J'aimerais bien l'embrasser.

-Alors embrassez la, dit Alice.

Il approcha son visage d'elle. Son baiser avait un goût chocolaté.

**FIN**


End file.
